


Meet Me at Midnight

by Scarletbat



Series: Camboyz [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Supersons
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Barely Legal, Jon Kent is a high-key slut, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roy Harper & Jason Todd Bromance, Roy Harper is a DILF, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: Takes place after Jon leaves during Feast.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Damian Wayne, Roy Harper/Jon Lane Kent
Series: Camboyz [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675819
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	1. Honey

Roy felt like complete and utter shit. Lian had a cold but he had just gotten her down after hours of screaming and fighting, the girl was out like a light after a reading of Robin Hood. Then, her bitch of a mother Jade was berating him for not sending her home even though he has two more days with her. He felt like drinking, but decided against it for Lian’s sake.

He was holding a picture of his baby girl, it was a recent one, celebrating her 2nd birthday. She was wearing a red cape with a yellow and white checkered sundress with her face covered in cake.

  
  


His phone chirped in the form of a gunshot.

  
  


**Cam**

There’s a present coming your way RoyToy;). Enjoy.

  
  


Roy was agitated, what was Jason on about now? He heard a light knock at his door and frowned even deeper. Who was at his door at 12:00AM and why? He walked towards the door and swung it open,

  
  


“Who the f-“ It was the blue eyed cutie from the picture on Jason’s phone, and the picture did not do him justice, Roy could tell you that much. Milky skin, Blue eyes that shined like a livewire, curly hair that sat like a crown on his head, and the lightest dust of freckles on his pale cheeks.

  
  


“You’re Roy right?” He said and Roy nodded, dumbfounded as the boy invited himself in.

  
  


“Y’know when the weird guy my friend is boning said his friend thought I was cute, I didn’t expect for him to look like, well you.” Roy got on the defensive.

“Like me?” He asked bitingly and the boy giggled.

  
  


“A redheaded, older hottie, who I’mhoping will get the message that I want him to screw me before I leave this apartment tonight. By the way, I’m Jon.” Roy was in utter disbelief, he owed Jason one after this, or two, or a million.

Jon approaches him with mischief in his eyes and Roy wondered was it possible for an angel to act like a devil? Jon wrapped his arms around Roy’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss, his lips were so soft that Roy felt like he would be punished if he bruised them.

  
  


“Is anyone else here? I really want to sick your dick.” Jon said bluntly and Roy gulped.

  
  


“My daughter Lian, she’s down for the night though, I understand if my having a kid is a turno-“ Jon kisses him again, nipping at his bottom lip gently as he slithers his tongue into his mouth.

  
  


“Turnoff? Honey not only are you older, which is just my type, but a DILF? I **_really_ ** want to suck your dick now.” Roy smiled ferally before tossing Jon over his shoulder, he wasn’t letting him leave tonight,

  
  


at least not walking straight.

  
  


Jon, Roy leaned, would be the death of him. The boy had made it a point to undress him quickly, not being shy with his comments and Roy even had to blush at a few of them.

  
  


He wasted no time dropping to his knees, giving Roy a determined look.

  
  


“You’re by far gonna be the biggest I’ve ever put in my mouth. But, I’m going to shove this thing down my throat by any means. Don’t be shy either, I like to get rough, _Honey_ .” He had never known that a pet name could sound so _filthy_.

Jon took the tip into his mouth, expertly swirling his tongue around the head, as his hands stroked the rest. He moved his hands so that they sat behind his back. He bobbed his head further down and Roy was amazed that he showed no sign of gagging, he began to move up and down at a good speed and Roy was a bit gone.

  
  


He watched lazily as Jon ran his tongue on the underside of his cock and gave a small peck to the tip before throating it again.

  
  


Roy found his hand in Jon’s hair, he did say he liked it rough, so Roy would give him rough.

Without warning he gripped Jon’s hair and thrust his hips up, watching in amusement as the boy looked up with surprised eyes.

  
  


“I’m gonna fuck your throat.” Roy offered simply before thrusting up again, this time with a bit more force. His hips continued their movement, and he noticed Jon bobbing to meet his thrust with equally as much determination.

  
  


“I’m trying to decide if I’m gonna empty on your pretty face or in your slutty little throat like the whore you are.” Roy pondered out loud and smiled as Jon looked up with begging eyes and moaned around his cock.

  
  


“You like this? You're gonna come in your pants like the little schoolboy you are just from sucking my dick? Fucking slut.” Roy said with venom in his voice, just enough that Jon was thrusting his hips out trying to reach relief.

“Thing is darling I’m not letting you get off until I’m inside you. I wanna see you bounce on my dick as you get off, and after you do, in gonna keep fucking you, _honey.”_ Roy had used his own term against him, son of a bitch.

  
  


Roy felt himself pulse and stopped Jon, he pulled his cock out of the boy’s mouth and rested it upon his face

He pulled out his phone and struggled to keep it steady as he came on Jon’s face, the boy had one eye open and let his mouth open as Roy let go, the flash on his phone blinding him.

  
  


Roy cut the phone off and forced Jon up for a kiss.

  
  


“Take off your clothes and get your pretty ass on this bed, ass up, face down.” Roy commanded and Jon bit his lip and rushed to comply. Roy smacked his ass hard as he propped himself up on the bed. He made sure to pull his phone back up and press record before it was forgotten .

  
  


“You’re so patient for me baby, but where’s all that spirit you just had? Are you scared?” Roy asked with little concern for the actual answer for the last question.

  
  


Jon smirked as he looked at Roy.

  
  


“No I’m just bored, you move like a **_snail_ **.” That did it. Roy pounced, positioning himself at Jon’s entrance and entering him with preparation and his earlier want forgotten. He heard Jon gasp and cry out.

  
  


“I move like a what bitch?” Roy asked as he rammed Jon, the boy moaning a bit louder than he was prepared for, and he silently thanked Jason for soundproofing his room.

  
  


He grunted ferally as his free hand took ahold of Jon’s flushed erection, calloused hands stroking roughly,Jon was letting out moan after moan as he fished the sheets.

  
  


“Damn it Roy!” He cried out as Roy repeatedly hit _that_ spot, it was music to the man’s ears as his hips connected with Jon, making a particularly nice slapping sound as they connected. He’d seriously wanted Jon to ride him, but they were both too far gone now, maybe tomorrow.

Roy was almost ready to lose it again, he could tell Jon was to the point of tears from holding on.

  
  


“Don’t cry baby we’re almost there, though you are pretty when you cry.” He remarked, taking pleasure as the boy made a noise that was a mixture of a hiccup and a moan. Roy was focused now, his thrust were controlled, but still erratic. He was almost to the edge, all he had to do was let go.

  
  


“Honey, let go for me, I want to see you lose it.” Roy said and Jon shook violently as his orgasm ripped through him. Roy decided it was time. He released into Jon but kept thrusting until every last drop was let out by Jon.

  
  


He cut the camera off and collapsed on top of the boy.

“Do you want me to move?” Roy asked and Jon tried to calm his breath.

  
  


“N-No, I want you inside me when I wake up, my school is on holiday and Damian is gonna cover for me.” Jon said and Roy nodded as his hand reached to hold Jon’s own.

  
  


“Goodnight.” Roy whispered softly and Jon, although groggily gave him a ‘G‘Night honey.’ In response.

This felt good.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Lie

Roy woke up with the sun in his eyes. His heart was light for once, he wasn’t worried about a relapse, or about Jade. He went to go put a kiss on Jon’s head, but found he was gone. He sat up and looked around, Jon’s pants and shirt were still on the floor, but where was he?

He heard the sizzling of his stove and went to investigate. He slipped on his sweats and dashed out of the room.

  
  


“Da!” His daughter squealed happily, she was in her high chair squealing with her red nappy and a bowl of mushy strawberries and bananas that surprisingly she hadn’t thrown.

Jon was at the stove whipping eggs on the counter next to him was two plates with country steak, toast, and grits. He was wearing Roy’s old My Chemical Romance t-shirt that was way too big for him so it was like a one shoulder dress. His long legs were still on display, to Roy’s appreciation. His curly hair was sticking out at odd angles and the sun gave his freckle a starry like glow.

  
  
  


Jon turned and smiled at him, bustling towards the table with the plates. Roy was so focused on him, that he didn’t notice the eggs were done! He went and hugged Jon from behind.

  
  


“This..looks fantastic, thank you so much Jon.” Roy whispered and Jon chuckled.

“Thank you Roy for a great time last night.” Jon didn’t know what was getting into him, he wasn’t particularly sentimental after his mom died, except with Damian maybe. He was usually a one night stand type of guy. He was usually gone by dawn and didn’t respond to texts, calls, or smoke signals.

  
  


Roy was different though. He wasn’t some poser who when they met didn’t know how to handle him, he knew how to take control, and keep that shit too. He was sweet, Jon could see that from the way he was holding him right now. He was also older, and his daughter was so fucking cute.

  
  


“What’s going on in that pretty head of yours?” Roy asked, kissing his cheek.

Jon turned to give him a peck on the lips.

“I’m trying to figure out if you’re part of my imagination.” Jon said honestly and Roy pulled his chair out for him.

  
  


“I hope not, I’m too pretty to be an imaginary friend.” Roy joked as he took his seat.

  
  


Lian was babbling on in her seat, smiling as she watched the new person make her daddy happy. She had seen on televisions that mommy’s and daddys made each other happy, was this new person her mommy now?

  
  


“Ma!” Roy looked over to his daughter in pure confusion as he walked to go pick her up and look at her.

“Your mommy isn’t here my little Marian, what are you on about?” Roy asked and Jon smiled at how good he was with her.

  
  


Lian touched her father’s forehead and pointed to Jon as she squealed happily.

“Ma!” They blushed as they realized that she was talking about Jon.

  
  


“Sweet pea my name is Jon, I’m not a mommy.” He said nervously and the girl became even more excited.

“Ma Jon!” Roy smiled softly and brought his daughter to his chest.

  
  


“He can be Ma Jon if he sticks around but I don’t think he w-“ Jon stood you abruptly and took Lian from him.

  
  


“If being Ma Jon means sticking around kid, I’m more than happy to.” Roy looked at him in shock but softened.

  
  


“Ma Jon?” Lian asked and Roy went to hug them both.

“Ma Jon.” Jon confirmed, he was a mom now he presumed.

  
  


“Prettiest MILF I’ve ever seen.” Roy remarked and Jon tried to shield Lian’s ears.

He shit Roy a dirty look as if to say ‘not in front of the baby,’ which Roy picked up on, but he still smiled and mouthed.

  
  


‘You may be mommy Jon now, but when I get you back in that bed, I’m big daddy honey.’ Jon blushed and lit Lian back in her high chair so she could finish eating.

  
  


He turned and smiled mischievously at Roy,

‘Well papa, baby isn’t wearing any underwear and prepped this morning.’ Jon mouthed as he took his seat again.

  
  


Roy looked at him and pouted, he couldn’t wait that long for Lian’s nap.

He heard Jason’s ringtone blaring from the counter, he stretched his arm to reach it and almost dropped it. His screen shined brightly with a notification:

  
  


**10 messages from:Cam**

  
  


**From:Cam**

I think I accidentally got into another relationship.

**From:Cam**

Holy fuck he’s making me breakfast.

**From:Cam**

Fucking help my brain can’t process these emotions.

**From:Cam**

He said Jon isn’t due home until Wednesday.

**From:Cam**

Roy, we have an animal together! His name is Red Hood or Red the Rad cat, this shit is turning domestic!

  
  


**From:Cam**

Oh my god the cat is melting my heart.

**From:Cam**

I ate his brother out at this table, is it fucked up if I eat him out here?

**From:Cam**

ShitShitShitShit I got jealous when his brother's boyfriend said GOOD MORNING.

**From:Cam**

My head is on error code 404 you dick, help!

**From:Cam**

I’m fucked.

**To:Cam**

Good luck, sending the videos to you rn. Lol love ya!

  
  
  


Roy looked over and showed Hon the messages(minus the table message) and Jon laughed knowing Damian was probably feeling the same.

  
  


They fed Lian together, well Jon did the feeding and Roy made silly faces. Jon chased Roy and Lian around the house in a game of The fairy saves the princess(Jon wanted to be the princess but Roy was being a brat.).

  
  


They sat on the couch and watched Lian toddle around in her walker(She could walk, Roy was just scared.), and Jon told the story of Superboy and Robin, characters he and Damian used to play as when they were little.

Roy watched silently as his daughter fell in love with Jon, she was so attached and they had basically just met. He noticed the smile in her eyes was the same one from when she was a newborn and saw him and Jade trying to be together. It was haunting to him.

It was haunting when Jade ripped Lian from him that first time as well, his baby girl’s smile was suddenly a heart wrenching wail. He snapped out of it and listened to the rest of the story.

  
  


By the time the story was over, Lian was fast asleep in Roy’s lap, peacefully snoring with her nappy in her chubby hand.

  
  


Jon watched as Roy took Lian to her room, careful not to disrupt whatever good dream she was having, when he returned he looked angry.

  
  


“I have few things in this world, Jon. Out of all of them, Lian Artemis Harper is the most precious. I don’t like people lying to my daughter. If you just wanted a one night stand, you got it, now leave. Don’t give my baby girl false hope like her mother has since the day she was born.” Roy spat as he got in Jon’s face and Jon himself frowned.

  
  


“I don’t lie to little girls Mr.Harper. I’ve been lied to more than once in my life, so I could and would never do something like that. I told her I was sticking around because I am. If you’re so afraid of that then say that shit, don’t use her as an emotional deflector.” He bit back and Roy grabbed him by the throat.

  
  


“I’m not afraid of a damn thing you little prick.” He looked into Jon’s eyes, they went from their warm, electric blue to a steely ice blue. Jon was enraged, his father had lied to him basically, his mother had died in childbirth and he didn’t know until he was seven that his mom wasn’t on a case study in Germany and his twin sister hadn’t made it.

  
  


“Then why are you ruining what could be so perfect?” Jon asked, Forcing Roy’s hand off his throat Roy couldn’t breathe. Was it really for Lian? Was he scared of loving someone so hard like he did Jade?

  
  


He doesn’t know.

  
  


That’s how Roy found himself in the bed,withJon lying on his chest, finding the boy's gentle snores as his anchor to now, not to Jade, not to his addiction, but to the present.

  
  


He’d cried and explained the events of his life to Jon, who’s anger had subsided and hugged him as he bawled. Roy has told him he could go home, but Jon was so fucking stubborn.

He was hard though, thinking about how angry Jon was earlier, and he knew it wasn’t healthy to want to feel how that aggression would affect his already stellar bedroom manner.

He couldn’t focus especially not with Jon going down on him..

Jon was going down on him?

He lifted the cover up to see Jon sucking his cock greedily, looking at him with those bright blues. He came up for a second and smiled lazily,

  
  


“I noticed you had a pretty big problem and I had a problem so..Should I continue?” He asked innocently and Roy sighed in relief

  
  


“If you stop I’ll pout for the rest of the night.” Jon grinned.

  
  


He went back to work, bobbing his head up and down for a good 5 minutes before stopping, an outrageous amount of drool leaking down his chin.

  
  


“Didn’t you say you wanted me to ride you?” Jon asked and Roy huffed indignantly.

  
  


“Yeah I did.” He admitted and Jon crawled up on Roy and instead of facing him, turned around.

  
  


“Be sure to pull your camera out for this one.” A challenge?

Roy stretches over to the night stand to pull out his phone, there was a missed call from Jason and a text.

  
  


**From:Cam**

Dick just cussed me out while Damian was in the bathroom, I left, fuck man you don’t know what he said to me. I need you bro.

The place in 5?

  
  


Roy looked up at Jon and sighed.

  
  


“Baby not tonight, Jay is going through a crisis.” Jon looked at him with eyes full of disappointment but nodded and rolled off of him.

  
  


“I can go get my cowboy hat while you’re gone, show you some real Smallville hospitality.” Jon winked as Roy sat up and the man smiled softly. He turned to give Jon a deep kiss before pulling away.

  
  


“I’d like that.”

  
  
  
  
  


**To:Cam**

Omw.


End file.
